Turn of the Tide
by DreamWeaver11
Summary: Lauren can't come to grips with her past, and can't believe what's happeneing to her in the present. But what's worse is that she knows what is happening in the future, and she's finding it hard to keep her past from interfering and a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Turn of the Tide  
  
Disclaimer: I do own the characters and ideas that you don't recognize, but sadly for me I don't own any of Tolkien's work, and for that matter I don't own Legolas. *Sighs sadly*  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Chapter 1 - A Life of turmoil  
  
The golden sun hung low on a cool, crisp; winter's evening, proud in an orange sky without cloud. The streets were noisy bustling with cars and traffic, everyone trying to get home to a nice, quiet evening with their families. Lauren was walking slowly home, not in any particular hurry. She instead enjoyed the breeze that swept through her hair and whipped across her face, always giving her a sense of freshness that you couldn't feel at any other time of day.  
  
It had been a normal day, like any other that she had lived. It was a Friday, meaning that tomorrow was Saturday and therefore no school. Lauren thanked the heavens, she couldn't stand school. School is a place where everyone is judged on their popularity, looks and social status, not on their personality. You are in a constant battle to be 'the most powerful', i.e. always having, and similarly being invited to, the coolest parties, getting any guy or girl that you set your eyes on, fighting anyone you consider 'lower' than yourself, and the small matter of sitting on the right table at lunch. Oh, there were the lessons, yet nobody gave them a second thought.  
  
Lauren was constantly fighting in the battle, for you had no choice, but she didn't care if she won or lost. She had a group of close friends who she hung around with, and got occasional party invites, but she didn't bother going. She didn't see the point in getting drunk out of her head, and making an idiotic guys fantasy come true to have a hangover and forget the stupid things you did the next morning. However the same didn't go for the majority of students that fought at Farrowdown High.  
  
However Lauren didn't belong to the majority populace of the students at Farrowdown. She was an extremely hard person to get along with. Her fiery temper and quick wit often got her into trouble, and her patience was as short lived as the memory of a goldfish. She hated social gatherings purely for the fact that they were terribly boring. She wasn't the girls who spent hours worrying about appearance then having a fit every time she broke a nail. She was the one who would seek adventure.  
  
And she was also one who could hide her emotions with the best of them. She would laugh and smile, but nearly all were false. She hated emotions that she allowed to show out of her grasp, especially tears of sadness. She didn't cry in public, even amongst a friend. But sometimes in her solitude single tears would be shed.  
  
The sun had nearly fallen into night when Lauren finally turned into her street in the suburbs of London. She lived in a reasonably large town that was less than 10 minutes from the capital city. Lauren preferred the countryside for it's freedom, but she was grateful that her home was on the outskirts of town, near to a small forest that she often wandered aimlessly in.  
  
The sun had been replaced with a moon when she got to the front door and turned the key in the lock. She quietly let herself in, not surprised to see that her home was covered in a darkness. Her parents worked late every night, they owned a business together. Therefore they were always working. Lauren didn't really mind, she loved to be alone with herself. She walked down into the wooden kitchen, and was immediately knocked down to the hard floor.  
  
"Owww, Pepper.stop licking me.get up you mutt!" Lauren laughed as the golden Labrador bounced in circles around her master. Lauren let her out into the garden. Pepper was like her best friend; she had always been good with animals and had a way with them. Sometimes she could swear that they understood her, though her parents and friends said she was crazy.  
  
Crazy she thought; the word swimming in her head as she looked through the pantry for some jam. That's what everyone thinks I am. Lauren, the one who doesn't go to parties. The one who confides in animals. Lauren, the one that loves to be alone. That is why she had no patience for a lot of people, the ones that always judged her on what she does and not on who she is.  
  
"Who am I?" she asked herself as she placed two slices of toast in the toaster. She suddenly realized that she hadn't turned the kitchen light on and had left the back door wide open. Pepper was sat on staring up at her master, watching her curiously. Lauren quickly shut the back door as the air outside was cold and miserable. She left the kitchen light off though, the darkness just felt right to Lauren.  
  
She quickly made herself her snack, slightly toasted bread with raspberry jam (yummy!!), and went up to her room. Her room was rather large, but crowded with all her belongings that she couldn't bare to throw away. It was painted purple and blue, and cluttered with candles and books. Lauren was a very passionate reader; she spent a lot of time sitting in a tree engrossed in a good novel. She loved the sense of adventure in The Lord of the Rings, the magic in Harry Potter, and the mysteries in Sherlock Holmes. She would read anything and everything, yet to her peers this was a pathetic waste of time, and frankly they thought reading was boring. Unless of course it was the latest fashion and gossip magazines that portrayed super skinny girls and the new seasons' clothes.  
  
Lauren went over to the mirror on her vanity table that overlooked the garden. She sat down directly in front of it, and gazed at her reflection. Her skin was a creamy colour, speckled with a few freckles across her cheeks. Her lips were like the colour of her skin, but perhaps a little more peachy. Her eyes however were a contrast to her creamy face and lips, for they were large and very dark - black almost. Her mother said that sometimes when she was angry, Laurens eyes would blaze in fury and it was as if a small flame was alight in them. Lauren loved the idea that she had an inner fire that burned out of control when she got mad, which happened very often.  
  
The weirdest thing about her face was the shape of her ears. At a glance, they were normal and not given a second thought. However Lauren noticed that up close it was almost if they were different. She didn't know why but she just had the feeling. The same feeling you get when you know that what you're doing is wrong yet feels right. Everyone said that Lauren's best feature was her hair- for it was raven in colour and flowed as straight as a pin down her back. Lauren didn't think that she was pretty in the slightest, although she knew that she wasn't horribly disfigured either. But then beauty never mattered to Lauren as she hated the way in which girls made themselves up with layers of make up, hiding who they really were beneath a fake mask.  
  
Lauren was suddenly disrupted from her thoughts when she heard the front door slam shut downstairs. She suddenly realised that time had slipped past her again, and glanced quickly to see what the time was. It was getting close to 7:30! Lauren couldn't believe that she had wasted over an hour in her thoughts. She quickly changed from her school uniform into a pair of jeans and a sweater, and went down the stairs to greet her parents.  
  
"Did you have a good day, sweetie?" they cried as she walked into the kitchen. Lauren cringed, she hated the way they treated her like a baby, god she was nearly 16. Her mother was busy starting to prepare a meal, a rather large meal Lauren noticed in dismay.  
  
"Mum, isn't that a rather a lot of food for us all to eat?" she asked pointedly as she sat at the table, dreading the answer. Her mother was chopping up a variety of exotic vegetables, and a rather large ham was simmering in the oven.  
  
"Oh didn't we tell you love," her father began as he sat opposite her, "We're having a small dinner party for some new clients. Hopefully they'll be interesting in purchasing-" Her father trailed on into a long discussion, but Lauren tuned out. Her parents weren't half boring sometimes, especially when they were rambling on about business. She began to chew her nails, wondering how the hell she would get out of this one, when her father slapped her on the head with a newspaper.  
  
"Owww, why did you do that dad?" she asked as she rubbed the sore spot on her head, like it had actually hurt her.  
  
"Because you weren't paying attention. I was just asking you whether you were going out tonight like a normal 15 year old, or whether you were planning on staying in with us."  
  
"I heard from Kelly's mum that there was going to be a rather large party at Tracy's. Are you going?" Lauren gagged. Kelly and Tracey were her absolute enemies. Stupid bimbo's who chased boys around endlessly, flaunting their hair and battering their eyelashes to get the attention of any male.  
  
Her mother had stopped chopping up vegetables, and was now eyeing her daughter.  
  
"What?" Lauren asked, slightly annoyed that they were staring at her.  
  
"Well, are you going?"  
  
"No! I hate parties; you know that more than anyone does."  
  
Yet another deafening silence enclosed the room. But no words were needed to paint the picture; the images on Lauren's parents' faces spoke a story of their own. Lauren couldn't stand their pitying looks; they gnawed slowly away at her. Rather than stay and fight like a teenager should, Lauren just ran from the room, as quickly as a trapped dear ran for freedom.  
  
She ran to the trees by the fence, and climbed it with practiced ease. She sat up in the tallest branches for a while, the wind whistling around her, lashing out across her face. She shivered, forgetting earlier how cold the evening had become. She hugged her knees to her chest, as far as they would let her go trying to keep herself warm. She wouldn't let in yet, she would stay out here all night if need be to prove a point. She glanced at the kitchen window, and saw her parents continuing to prepare for their 'dinner party'. They didn't bother coming outside to talk to her, but for this she was glad.  
  
They didn't really understand her, no-one did. No-one could possibly know all of her secrets and why she felt so tormented, no-one bothered to listen. Of course Lauren didn't hate parties, she'd give nearly anything to go to one and just have a good time like any other girl her age. But she told herself long ago that she wouldn't go and be like them, not after the way she had been treated.  
  
Memories were a strange thing, wonderful they could be but they could sometimes be the strongest person's ultimate weakness in a time of crisis. How they come back, and haunt you so that you never forget. Lauren could never forget the day of her tenth birthday, a day that changed her life. Her parents had taken her ice skating with her friends as a treat. Lauren had always been a fan of brightly coloured clothes, and that day she wore her favourite rainbow top and orange jeans, and put glitter in her hair so that it sparkled when the light shone on it right. She actually thought that she looked quite pretty.  
  
But then she had been teased. Whilst her parents had left to go and get a drink and her friends were on the other side of the rink, Kelly and Tracey had caught up with Lauren and 'accidentally' tripped her up. To make matters even worse, they said that she looked absolutely hideous and so ugly that her parents were ashamed that she was their daughter. Lauren had been too afraid after that to wear her bright clothes again, the memory still taunted her.  
  
Lauren sighed as she tilted her head back, up among the branches above she made out a few stars, though a very threatening storm cloud had brewed and was enveloping them. Probably from my mood she chuckled to herself as wondered what she could do. She had a deep urge to go riding out over the fields, although it was late and her parents would be disappointed that she had gone wandering. But they had their 'dinner party' to occupy their time; she would have 2 hours at least before they'd start to look for her.  
  
"Ah, what the heck!" Lauren carefully looked out over the fence onto the road on the other side to check that no-one was watching. I mean, wouldn't you wonder why someone was jumping over a large garden fence at night? She was glad to see that the coast was clear. She sidled over the strongest branch to the edge, then making sure that she had a good grip with her hands, she let her feet fall behind down towards the ground before she let go. She hit the ground in a toppled mess however, as she wasn't a very graceful faller.  
  
The journey to the stables where she rode often would only take ten minutes on foot, but she didn't like the idea of being alone along the road. Only a few cars passed her by, but she didn't like the way that the headlights caught onto her like a spotlight. So she hurried along, across the field as a short cut. This proved to be a very bad choice, as she couldn't see where she was walking. Lauren found herself tripping over small rocks and her feet falling into small holes in the ground.  
  
After ten minutes she finally reached the yard where she helped out and rode. It was a friendly place, always busy with life during the day. Lauren was surprised to find that it was empty, aside from the horses off course and the cats that roamed freely. However she welcomed the solitude. She suddenly shivered as the wind blew even harder, whipping her hair across her face. She ran inside the large barn, and engulfed the smell of the horses that she loved so dearly. She wished that people were like horses for horses were easier to get along with. They didn't care what you looked like or how you acted. Just as long as you trusted them and they trusted you.  
  
Lauren knew the owners of the stables very well, and she actually got along with them. They didn't mind if she would take one of their horses for a ride, they knew that she could handle them. Lauren ran around past the horses down the middle until she reached Crystal Dragon's stable.  
  
Crystal was Laurens favourite horse. He was arrogant, and didn't trust many riders. Yet Lauren had a way with him, and they shared a very special bond. He was a great chestnut steed and was at least 16hh, which was good for Lauren as she was rather tall. He neighed and snorted when he saw her approach, bucking in his stable eager to get outside.  
  
"Hello you beauty," she cooed as he calmed down enough to let her stoke his nose. "How about we go on a little ride?" He snorted in his turn, making the girl laugh. "I'll take that as a yes then!"  
  
Lauren quickly tacked him up as fast as her nimble fingers would let her. She borrowed a coat from the tack room remembering how cold it was and the threatening cloud that grew outside. She didn't bother with a hat or gloves though, but she did braid her long hair quickly.  
  
She led him out near the gate, yet didn't open it. Crystal will jump it easily she thought as she mounted the horse. He reared as soon as she was seated, and made straight for the gate. Lauren barely had time to prepare herself for the jump yet cast every worry away as he lifted himself from the ground over the gate. He landed swiftly, his black mane billowing in the wind.  
  
Crystal galloped off over to the forest that lay over the other side of the field. Lauren glanced over at the outskirts of the town, seeing the lights and imagining the dreadful noise from the loud music of the party that she was 'missing out' on. She definitely wasn't missing anything, for she was riding fast over the grass, as swift as the river flows. She focused on the soft sounds of Crystal's hooves as they gently pounded on the ground below, steady like the murmur of a heartbeat. If Lauren could have heard it, then she would have realised that her heart was beating in time with his hooves.  
  
A small drizzle had started when Lauren finally reached the edge of the forest. The blaze in eyes her was extinguished yet she bore a true smile on her face. She dismounted off from the horses back, and silently led him into the shelter of the trees. Her face was dripping with water and she was cold, but she was finally happy. She tied Crystal to a large tree, and climbed up one opposite. It was black in the stillness of the night, apart from the small occasional rustles of wind caressing the leaves.  
  
All was silent for a while, and Lauren pondered thoughts in her memory. She dreaded going back home, but knew that she must eventually. Suddenly the air around her got colder, and she could hear Crystal snorting below. "What's wrong?" she asked as she slid down the tree. Rain was falling harder now, and the wind was attacking the trees with a fearful force. The sounds made it unpleasant and Lauren has a feeling that she wasn't safe.  
  
A noise behind her startled her, the snapping of a twig. Lauren whirled around, cautious eyes roaming for the source of a noise. "Who's there?" she asked nervously. No reply. She patted Crystal on the neck, trying to calm him down yet there was fear in his dark eyes.  
  
Another twig snapped to the left of her, making her jump. The horse bucked knocking Lauren to the ground. "What do you want?" she screamed in fear for all to hear. "I'm warning you show yourself!"  
  
A strong hand picked her up off the floor. Lauren screamed. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" She backed up against a strong tree but bumped into it, causing her to whirl round in shock. She was terrified that something was going to happen to her.  
  
"Now just calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." The voice was gentle, yet firm. It seemed to Lauren that it was the voice of an old man.  
  
"Who. who. are you?" she managed to blurt out through chattering teeth. She could see a tall figure in the darkness; he appeared to be carrying some sort of tall stick and had a hat on his head.  
  
"I am a traveller from a faraway distant land then I doubt you will know very much of, yet you've most probably heard of. I've been searching for you for several days, and it is most fortunate that I come across you at this time. Though it is highly unusual to find you in this forest."  
  
Lauren didn't know what was happening. This man had been searching for her. Why? She was nothing special, just an average girl near enough. She shook her head; her vision was beginning to cloud over.  
  
"Searching for me?" she managed to whisper. "Why?"  
  
"Because you don't belong here. Lauren."  
  
Lauren gasped. How did he know her name? This was too much. Her head was spinning and she couldn't stand much longer. As she slid down to the ground, the old man caught her in his arms. She could here Crystal stomping and neighing in the distance, though it seemed far away like the wind and rain.  
  
"Who . are . you?" It was barely a whisper, yet he heard her well enough. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"I am Gandalf the Grey, and I've come to take you home." There was a great flash of white light, Lauren could feel it. Home? But she had one. She began to fall, fall down and down. It seemed like ages to her. She could feel his arms holding her tightly, yet thought no more as the darkness enveloped her and she hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"Welcome to Middle Earth, little angel." She could remember no more.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Mummy, I don't want to go.why are you doing this? Why must I go away.Mummy? What's happening?"  
  
"Hush, Tarwenmir, hush! Everything will be alright, you mustn't panic. Hurry along now.we must go to Mithrandir!"  
  
"But why mummy? Daddy will be home soon.look, there he is now! DADDY!"  
  
"Tarwenmir NO! Run child, RUN!!!"  
  
"But.but."  
  
"GO NOW! I'll deal with daddy-go out the back!"  
  
"Mummy.where are you? Mummy? Daddy? Oh no HELP ME!"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"NO!" Lauren screamed in terror as she opened her eyes and sat up. "It was just a dream.thank the heavens!" She was gasping for air, the memories of the screams of terror in the night chilling her down to the bone. She took in deep breaths, trying to calm her shivering body down. It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.  
  
Lauren looked around, suddenly realising that she didn't have a clue where she was. She tried to recall what had happened last night, but she found it difficult. Her head and her back were aching from a new wound, but she had no idea how she had got them.  
  
She glanced around, trying to figure out her surroundings. It was the break of dawn, the red and orange sun slowly burning the night away along the horizon bringing the promise of light and hope. Lauren noticed that she was lying on the edges of a forest that she didn't recognize, for the trees looked to old and ancient to belong near her town, and full of some kind of sadness. How she knew this she herself did not know. The green grass that she was laying on was wet with the morning dew, and she was upset to find the back of her clothes wet and covered in stray blades of grass.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked no-one in particular as she slowly lifted herself up from the ground. She noticed that she was alone, and this filled her with a fear. "Obviously," she began telling herself as she brushed the wet blades of grass from her clothes, "I fell off Crystal whilst we were riding through the forest, and banged my head on the ground resulting in unconsciousness. Great, just bloody great!"  
  
A hand on her shoulder suddenly disturbed her reckoning. Lauren whirled round to face the owner quickly, ready to attack the stranger. This was a bad idea as she slipped on the dewy grass, having to steady herself  
  
"I would not be so aggressive, for I am much more powerful than you are." The speaker was a very old man dressed from head to toe in old grey garments, yet the appearance was deceiving for the voice was hard and strong.  
  
"Excuse me? Who are you and why have you disturbed me!" Lauren was furious, here was this total stranger intimidating her, and she had no idea who he was, yet he expected her to not be cautious! A flame flickered in her dark eyes, lighting them up in their fury. She glared at the old man, thinking she could take him on any day.  
  
And then it slammed into her like a brick against a wall. She remembered what had happened to her the previous night, it suddenly all made sense. Well, most of it. The tall stick in his aged and worn hands, and the badgered hat that stood proudly on his head.  
  
"You're the old man from last night!" Lauren screamed as she backed away from him. What had he done, where had he bought her to? Questions were beginning to form in her head as she tried to figure out how to get away from him.  
  
He smiled, a kind old grandfather smile that made his eyes light up and glow, not like Lauren's fire when she got angry, but more like the twinkling of the almighty stars up above in the heavens. She couldn't help but relax a little, the face looked strangely familiar to her. Too much TV she mused.  
  
"If you are referring to the old man that found you last night in the forest, then yes, that is me." He replied in a gentle tone, his smile fading just a little. This was just unacceptable.  
  
"Where are we? Why did you find me? Where is the horse gone? How did you know my name?" Lauren could now clearly remember the chain of events that she was a part in, and she needed answers now.  
  
"There will be plenty of time for answers later. Right now I must take you home." He began to walk away from the edge of the forest, and Lauren thought that she had seized her chance to escape. The sun was turning the sky around it a brilliant fresh blue, but it was not the blue that Lauren was used to in the mornings. It was brighter and cheerful, but most definitely different. It lit up the luscious green fields and made them feel magical. However she then gazed into the ancient forest and felt uneasy. It was dark inside and gloomy, the ancient trees towering over each other, each stronger and more fearful the further inside you got. The sun didn't light the leaves up; it was almost as if the sun didn't want to shine in the forest. She would have sworn that it was evil if she hadn't been busy wondering whether to run for it or not. The fields looked awfully inviting, and she wished hungrily that she was a bird so that she could swim in the gorgeous clear blue sky.  
  
Curiosity and the want for the answers for her questions got the better of her, so she quickly raced after the old man who to her surprise was already far out into the field walking briskly.  
  
Lauren was panting when she finally caught up with the man. She stepped into pace beside him and asked "What is your name again? I seem to have forgotten it, or else I do not know it?" She was genuinely curious, yet she had also hoped that if she won him round he would take her home. After all, he did seem to know where he was going.  
  
He smiled again, and stopped staring into her large eyes. "I have been given many names throughout my time, yet I am usually called Gandalf."  
  
Gandalf! What kind of name was that? "If you don't mind me saying ,sir, that is a highly unusual name for someone to have in this era."  
  
He laughed at her reply. "Well if you don't mind me saying, I find 'Lauren' a very strange name as well!" He then started walking again, his walking stick striding in front of him.  
  
"Lauren is a strange name! Well if you find my name strange then what names do you think are usual?" Lauren was getting impatient; she was desperate to get to a place where she would know where the hell on earth she was.  
  
"Well, a more appropriate name to me would seem to be Tarwenmir," he said giving her a small glance out of the corner of his eye. He chuckled to himself as her eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Tarwenmir? Who on earth would be called that!"  
  
"You."  
  
Me. She didn't reply to that one, for he had now completely baffled her. She was not called Tarwenmir, she was called Lauren. She quite liked her name, there was nothing wrong with it. This man is obviously nuts she told herself as the reached the end of the field. An old dirt track marked with wheels and dust lay at the end, leading round a group of mountains that she could now see in the distance.  
  
She stood staring at it as Gandalf made his way down onto it and began heading for the mountains. An old dirt track on the outskirts of London? Mountains in the distance? A strange and rather old forest that frightened even the sun? She knew for a fact that she was not anywhere near London anymore, and she had a strange feeling that she wasn't in England either.  
  
"GANDALF!" she screamed, a fire burning brightly in her dark eyes. She stormed off after him along the track, her brown hair flying out behind her and her fists ready to strike. She had been foolish and stupid. She had been brought to a place by this strange man, and was being lead to gods no where by him, yet he had told her nothing.  
  
Gandalf had expected this from the girl though he was surprised how long it had taken her to figure out that she was no longer near her home. He closed his eyes ready for the fury that he could feel emanating from the girl, her loud stomps breaking the almost eerie silence of the wilderness.  
  
He turned around slowly opening his eyes to find that she was standing behind him, hands on hips and a fire raging through her eyes. He had expected it of course.  
  
"Where. Exactly. Are. We?" The voice was calm yet he could tell that she was trying to hold her anger inside, for the time being at least. The sun was rising quickly into the clear sky, Gandalf knew he had but a few hours to get the girl to Rivendell and in the safety of Lord Elrond.  
  
"We are in the fields of Bruinen, of which the same river flows through, in Middle Earth." Gandalf let the words out slowly, awaiting the response that he would get from her. She gasped, yet he could tell in her eyes that she did not believe him.  
  
"Are you having me on? Do you think that this is funny? Where are we really?" Lauren was shocked at this reply, she had expected something like France for she had never been there before. Not a fictional place from a book. He must of thought that she was an idiot if she believed the lies he was telling her.  
  
"I told you. We are in the fields of Bruinen, in Middle Earth."  
  
"You are such a liar!" She gnarled back at him, angrily. One more stupid reply and she was sure that she would punch his old grey face in. "Middle Earth, in case you are stupid enough not to know, is a world from a very popular work of literature. It is fictional, therefore NOT a real place. Based on this fact, there is no way that we are in said place!"  
  
"I'm afraid to tell you that you are very wrong." His words were spoken calmly and quietly, but Lauren heard them well enough. She stayed silent but angry for a while, trying to figure out how to tell the stupid nut that she was very much right. They stood facing each other for a long time, Lauren glaring and Gandalf smiling his sympathetic smile. A wind had picked up and was quietly whistling around them, watching eagerly like an observer. A bird soared in the sky above, squawking occasionally. This distracted Lauren, who was already having a hard enough time trying to cope with the situation that she was in. Her breathing was loud and came in ragged gasps, her face set into an emotionless stone; her eyes though still burned fiercely.  
  
"Urgh," she growled as she stamped off past him, shoving into him rather harshly. She would find her own way to somewhere, anywhere without his help. The air around her was becoming rather stuffy, and she felt a slight twinge of fear as she breathed in and out.  
  
"Tarwenmir," he called loudly after her, still in the same position that he was in before. He heard the footsteps in her direction falter and stop. Lauren whirled round, in a really really bad mood.  
  
"I hate to ruin your day and all, but that is not my name and we are not in Middle Earth!" she screamed back, but the last words were barely a whisper, she was finding it even harder to breathe. Lauren gasped when her vision darkened as if the sun had disappeared.  
  
"Get off the road!" Gandalf screamed as he quickly ran over to the girl and pulled her into the hedges that surrounded the open path. Lauren couldn't object or fight back. She was scared; the air she breathed in was fearful and terrifying and each breath was harder than the last.  
  
"Keep silent, and do not move." Gandalf left her hidden in the hedges, and went up onto the track. Lauren was shaking with nerves but she had no idea why she was so scared. She jumped when she heard the sound of hooves, harsh and cold against the ground. The hedge was dark and silent, but she knew that she was safe. Soon, her breathing eased, and the sun seemed to shine down again. She found that she was no longer scared but anxious to know what had just happened.  
  
"Gandalf?" she called out as she made her way out of the hedge. He was standing in the middle of the track, walking stick held high in his right hand. "What was that?"  
  
"It was a nazgul I'm afraid." Gandalf turned to her and was shocked by the fear that she saw in his eyes. "I am afraid I had no idea that they had arisen again so soon, for I would have been more careful."  
  
"But nazgul, they're ringwraiths from the same work that Middle Earth is in. They search for the-"  
  
"Hush! Do not speak of it in such circumstances. You know a lot more of what is going on before it has happened my dear. I know that this will make little sense to you now, but I promise that all of your questions I will try and answer in due time unless I have reason not too. For now we must get to safety, and I beg you Tarwenmir that you follow my lead and do not argue." His voice was grave and hoarse, quiet and firm all at once.  
  
"Why do you insist on that name for me?"  
  
"Because it was what you were once called, my dear, a long time though has it been since it was uttered in this land. You do not belong on earth, you belong here and now you are needed more than ever."  
  
"But I've told you! Middle Earth does not exist! You are obviously a crazed lunatic fan. You need help!"  
  
"Then you explain to me where we are. Middle Earth does exist, it is real. You are standing on it's very ground. In your world, Middle Earth is a fantasy, but I can assure you it exists. As does the person who wrote the great fiction that you keep on reminding me about."  
  
"So you're telling me that Middle Earth is real, and the author of the literature that exists in my world took the idea from this place. So he didn't make it up?" Lauren couldn't believe the words that she was coming out with. She ran her hands through her hair, deciding whether she could believe it or not.  
  
"What you're asking me to believe is ridiculous."  
  
"I know, but you have to understand, something has happened that was not expected. Your past is but one cause, and is the reason that your help is required. He did not expect this turn of events to happen, yet they did. The very future of middle earth is threatened, but not just of what you think." He took one of her hands in his, and pleaded with his eyes for her to believe him.  
  
There was a long pause. Lauren had no idea what he was going on about, yet she knew that he was telling her the truth. "Where is it that we must go?"  
  
"To Rivendell, my dear, to the house of Elrond. It is there that all of your questions may be answered." There was a long silence.  
  
"I will agree to go with you Master Gandalf, but you'll have to tell me something first."  
  
"What may that be?" He asked her, curious.  
  
"You said that I was once Tarwenmir, and for that I must assume that you mean something happened to me in this world of which I was born. A feeling in my heart tells me that you are familiar to me, so I guess I knew you once, am I correct?"  
  
Gandalf paused. Maybe she will remember some of her past after all, he thought, as I am familiar to her. "Yes, you knew me once Tarwenmir, though it was a long long time ago."  
  
"But how can it be a long time ago, I'm not even 16!"  
  
"I've told you enough for now, and time is running short on our part. But trust me, your questions will be answered in due time, you'll just have to be patient for the meanwhile." Gandalf turned to the open fields around them, sparkling in their glory. He brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled a short high-pitched note.  
  
Far away Lauren, or Tarwenmir as she is said to once have been, heard the galloping of hooves heading in their direction carried on the light breeze that ruffled the grass and swam through her hair. Her heart suddenly lurched, fearing another nazgul but she need not have feared.  
  
Two horses, one white and one chestnut, came galloping together through the fields as swift as the wind. Lauren was overjoyed to discover that the chestnut was Crystal Dragon. He seemed more elegant though as he ran alongside the beautiful white steed. The sun glistened on their shiny coats, the breeze whipping their manes and tails.  
  
"But how?" Lauren asked as she hugged her friend who was glad to see his rider safe and well.  
  
Gandalf smiled as he patted the beautiful white steed that came to greet him. "I brought him with you, as he did not belong in your world either. I sent him off with Shadowfax here, to use as a last resort to convince you that this place is real. It seems however I did not need to use it." Gandalf mounted Shadowfax easily, and beckoned with Lauren to do the same.  
  
"But there is no saddle or bridle!" Lauren exclaimed. How was she meant to ride without them?  
  
"Crystal does not need either, and neither do you. He will bare you well, his trust for you runs deep through his veins like the fire that burns in your eyes. Trust him, he will let no harm come to you."  
  
Lauren smiled and took his words as a compliment. She mounted the steed, and was surprised how free it felt to sit on the horses back without saddle or bridle interfering. In fact it felt like second nature to her.  
  
"To Rivendell!" Gandalf cried, and the two horses took off at great speed along the track. They were as swift as the sea, and as silent as the night. Lauren once again felt at peace on the back of Crystal, and forgot about all her worries as they galloped off in the direction of the mountains. She knew little of the surprises that were in store for her when she reached the destination, or how vital the role that she was to play truly was.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Okay, I posted this once before and I must have written about 12 chapters, but I never finished it for some reason. So I decided I needed a fresh start so that I could rid myself of writers block and get back on track, so I changed my pen name and I have edited this story and reposted it. Hopefully now I can now finish it as well.  
  
I would just like to say a really big thank-you to those that reviewed my story before, I love you loads and would like to say a major thank you!  
  
Also to: Mellon, I will update soon I promise.  
  
Bant: cheers!  
  
Keep those reviews coming guys, they give a writer even more inspiration! Ciao! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still own nothing really, last time I checked my bank balance anyway. I only own Lauren/Tarwenmir and the changes made to the plot!  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
Lauren and Gandalf rode on throughout the day under the hazy sun, not stopping for a break once. Lauren was surprised that the horses could keep going on, each mile to her seemed harder and wearier than the last. However the horses seemed to grow swifter with each minute, galloping along the dirt track leaving a faint trail of dust behind them, concentrated on fulfilling their duty.  
  
At first the journey on the horses had been a relief for Lauren for she was sick of walking and wanted to get somewhere quickly. The wind tickling at her neck and teasing her long wavy hair, washing her face with freedom had at first comforted her in her state of confusion. It reminded her of the times that it was a relief after a stormy battle at school. But now it was bothersome and unwanted, attacking her neck and lashing hair across her eyes so that she was pitched in darkness. Lauren had tried desperately to tie her back in a braid as she sat on Crystal's bare back, but found it impossible and failed miserably and nearly falling off as they rounded a sharp corner, and starting climbing.  
  
Gandalf was faring better than his companion, though he was distinctly aware of her suffering and prayed with his might that the horses would move faster than they already were and that Rivendell would draw closer sooner. He knew that they weren't far off the house of Elrond, but each minute seemed to last an hour. The sun was setting violently in the west, burning bright orange and red making the lands around them burn with fury.  
  
Lauren was finding it harder to keep her eyes open, her lids were heavy with weariness, the cruel wind stinging at them causing them to continually water in pain. She was also aware that she was very hungry, having not eaten anything since her jam on toast the previous evening. She hung onto Crystal's neck as best she could, trying to keep steady to make his journey easier.  
  
The ride had been beneficial to her in a way though. Lauren found that she now had the chance to get a good observation of her surroundings implanted into her memory whilst she rode. She realised right from the start that Crystal was following Shadowfax's lead and pace, and that she did not need to steer him. At first the land was covered in an ocean of green fields and hills, the occasional crystal blue streams weaving themselves in and out of the picture. In the distance she could clearly make out threatening mountain peaks, purple and grey topped in white snow caps. However the land gradually climbed higher and higher, but the dirt track in front hardly swerved left or right, just carried straight on. The few turns that there were were sharp and slowed their pace down greatly.  
  
The land was filled with quietness, and Lauren found herself squirming every time she heard the movement of a hidden creature. She had grown accustomed to the light beating of the hooves, yet she was afraid to move not wanting to disturb the tranquillity of this strange world.  
  
Her conversation with Gandalf earlier that morning ran through her head, pounding for answers and never letting her be alone. Every time that she thought about what he had told her, about her past and the fact that Middle Earth was real, the more ludicrous and unrealistic it seemed. However she only had to gaze at the wizard and open her eyes to the world around her to realise that she wasn't dreaming but that this was real.  
  
The journey continued on, neither speaking but preferring the silence. The sun had nearly set when Lauren was fighting herself to stay awake, desperately trying to keep her eyes open for a little while longer. She knew she would only slow their progress down if she fell asleep, and wanted more than anything for it to now end.  
  
"Gandalf-" she forced, trying to get his attention. Her mind was clouding over, her sunlight being locked away.  
  
"Hold on, we're nearly there. You must hold on!" He quickly stole a glance behind them, noticing a darkness and fear creeping towards them in the distance. They were close. His gaze was disrupted by a loud thud that came from his right, and then he noticed that the horse riding beside him rider less.  
  
"Tarwenmir!" he cried as he brought Shadowfax to a hasty halt. "Daro, Crystal!" he called after the horse in front of him. Crystal obeyed quickly, and made his way to his rider's side, realising foolishly that she was no longer on his back.  
  
Gandalf dismounted and quickly ran to the girls' side; he could hear her moan in pain and anguish. "Come now child, we are nearly there! We cannot waste any time, we are being chased." He lifted her up carefully, realising that she looked more than worse for wear. His gaze was drawn back though to the shadow that was gaining on them, the pursuit closer and closer each second.  
  
"Sorry," she managed to choke as Gandalf slid her carefully onto Crystal's back, who had knelt down on his fore-legs in a bid to gain time. The horse wasn't stupid, he knew that danger was near-by and didn't want to be around to face its wrath. Gandalf mounted Shadowfax hastily, staff strong and proud once again in his right hand. He held it high in the air, and Lauren could faintly see a light radiating from the top. It was bright and burned her eyes. She buried them into Crystal's dark mane, trying to block it out.  
  
"Noro lim Crystal! Noro Lim!" Gandalf cried desperately, urging the horse forward. He took off at once, faster than ever before, faster than Lauren had ever ridden in her life. She clung to the mane with clawed hands, holding on with all her strength. The wind whistled in her ears like a shrill song as the horse ran down the track, causing her to shriek in even more pain. She lifted an eyelid to try and figure out what was happening, but it was battered closed by the force she was riding against. She could hear a noise behind her, and imagined rather than saw a brilliant flash of white light.  
  
Lauren had no idea how long it lasted, but the horse continued to ride faster and faster away from the light. She could hear the sounds of hooves behind her, suddenly worried that it was a nazgul from before, hot on her heels. Her heart rejoiced and felt eased though when she heard the familiar sound of the light pace of Shadowfax by her side.  
  
Suddenly, Lauren fell forward as the track led down a steep slope. She was surprised when she could feel water running up her leg, as cold as ice, yet refreshing all the same. She gasped as it mixed with the sweat that she was drenched it, they were obviously in a river.  
  
Crystal halted when they reached dry ground on the other side of the river, for now it was his turn to be worn out and in pain. The last spurt along the track had taken all of his energy, the danger that was in pursuit of them made him run faster than he could have ever imagined.  
  
Lauren slid off his back, relieving him of his small burden. She gasped for breath on the ground, her throat roaring with fire and her hands white from sheer terror. She opened her eyes carefully; afraid that they would be branded with light but was relieved to find that all was dark apart from a small sparkling of light emanating from Gandalf's staff.  
  
"Are we there yet?" she asked as she continued to breathe deeply. She was a little angry to find that this was the second time in one day that she had found it difficult to breathe, and Gandalf had a part to play in both.  
  
"Yes, nearly. Just a small walk up this path and we shall be in the House of Elrond. Do not fear any longer, the danger has passed." He smiled gently down at her, reassurance written over the fear on his face.  
  
"Well that was fun. I nearly died, and we're still not there yet. You do know that I'm starving don't you!" she scolded as she got up onto her hands and knees and crawled to the river, eager to quench her thirst.  
  
"I highly doubt that you would have died, Tarwen, but we are nearly there. And I am aware that you may be hungry, but food awaits us at the House of Elrond."  
  
Lauren was surprised to find that he spoke the name of the house with a high deal of respect in his voice. She sipped delicately at the water from the river, not wanting a stitch added to her list of sufferings. It cooled her throat, and gave her a little strength. She found that she could stand on her feet now, and wasn't as tired as she felt earlier.  
  
She walked along the soft bank to Crystal, who himself was taking the opportunity to gather more strength and ease his dry throat. He snorted at her happily and she gave him a large hug and tickled his belly affectionately, amazed at his speed.  
  
"If I'd have known that you were capable of such speeds, mister, then I would have put you through your paces back home. Thank you for your swiftness, I will try my hardest to pay you back for your bravery." He snorted again, accepting the agreement. She laughed sweetly, and patted his nose.  
  
Gandalf watched quietly for a moment, amazed at the interaction between the two. It didn't surprise him though, she had always been like that when she was younger. "I do feel that we should move on quickly now, for I must speak with Lord Elrond immediately." He made his way along a small path that Lauren hadn't noticed; it wound around behind the climbing trees that backed up onto the river. She followed him quickly, with the two horses behind her. She prayed to anyone that Rivendell wasn't too far away; she'd had enough travelling for a year, maybe two.  
  
Lauren gaped in awe when she set her eyes upon the sight before her. It was nothing like she would have imagined it to be, it was amazing, extraordinary. Of course she was referring to Rivendell. It reminded her of a fairy tale story, yet better still. It stood on the other side of a deep gorge, the same river that she had crossed yet one hour before ran along the bottom of it. It was protected from behind by tall mountains that flowed in and out of each other. The house was grand and tall, many points of which stood out from the forest that covered most of the ground. It was a forest like no other that Lauren had gazed upon, for the trees were tall and powerful, yet they held in a peace and source of good. Their leaves were as light as gold, fiery as red, and crisp as green. Many littered the paths, along with small streams and waterfalls that played a strange music as they flowed.  
  
Gandalf crossed a fallen trunk that acted as a bridge to the other side. Lauren followed carefully, as did the horses. She looked down but scolded herself yet again, the fall was long and the end did not look promising.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Tarwenmir." Gandalf said as she reached the other side. She breathed in the sweet scent around her, and was amazed at how familiar it felt to her heart. She noticed an arch that stood impressively behind Gandalf. Her gaze fell though to what it concealed, for she was convinced that someone was watching her within its depths.  
  
"Mithrandir, we have been expecting you." The voice filled her ears and the air all around her. To her ears it sounded sweet and musical, yet serious and collected. It was neither old nor young, but something in between, if that was possible. Gandalf hurried to greet the new stranger, immediately conversing with him in conversation that was private.  
  
Lauren walked in hesitantly, wondering what was going to happen next. Gandalf had said that all of her questions would be answered here, but she was not so sure that she would get any anytime soon. Her eyes were drawn to a million different things inside the arch, fountains, flowers, and even more strangers that were busy performing personnel tasks. She was embarrassed though when she found Gandalf and the stranger staring at her.  
  
She quickly made her way to them, as if she was silently beckoned. She couldn't see much as a light was blocking her view of the stranger, though when it cleared, she screamed in horror.  
  
It was terribly familiar to her, though she couldn't remember seeing anyone like it in her life.  
  
"Welcome home, Tarwenmir. You have been gone a long time."  
  
She didn't hear the last part, for she had fainted and fallen helplessly to the ground. She was so confused.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Mummy, are you alright? What did daddy do? Where did he go - mummy speak to me please!"  
  
"I'm fine dear, do not worry so. Tarwen, you must get away from here now, you're not safe!"  
  
"Mummy, I'm not leaving you! You're bleeding, you need help. Let me help you!  
  
"No, Tarwen my treasure! You must run, run quickly! Head - head for the large house - ask, ask-"  
  
"Ask for what, mummy?"  
  
"Ask for Mithrandir. He will help-"  
  
"I'll get you help mummy, don't worry! Please don't cry, I'm getting help remember! I promise you, everything will be alright-"  
  
"GO Tarwen, GO!"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"NO MUMMY - NO!! Save her, SAVE HER!!!" Lauren screamed in agony. She woke up, gasping for air, a cold sweat running down her cheeks. The dream felt real, it was real. Lauren heard her name, her strange name. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she let them flow freely, un-aware that she was being watched.  
  
"Tarwenmir, it's alright. It was a dream. Do not worry over it yet."  
  
Lauren jumped at the voice that came from behind her, and found that it belonged to Gandalf, who was sitting on a large chair in front of a wooden desk, smoking a pipe watching her intently with his eyes. She hadn't realised where she was, for the last thing she could remember besides the dream was standing inside the walls of Rivendell.  
  
She noticed that she had been lying on a large sofa that occupied the centre of the room, taking up most of the free space. It was rather comfortable and soft, not like the sofas that she was used to. It was covered in strange cloth that was smooth and red in colour.  
  
"Where am I Gandalf? What happened?" Lauren asked as she tried to get up yet fell back down with a soft thud onto the sofa; her legs were weak and sore from the strenuous riding from the evening.  
  
"You are in the office of Lord Elrond, my dear. You fainted outside, obviously from the lack of food and sleep."  
  
"Oh," she managed to whisper, her gaze now set on the man sitting behind the desk, a very concerned look on his face.  
  
"I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell." Elrond felt so familiar to Lauren, but she couldn't remember setting her eyes on anyone quite like him in her lifetime. He had long black hair that reminded her of the shadows in her nightmares. It flowed down past his shoulders, two long braids from his sideburns framing the edges. His eyes were grey and clear, yet like Gandalf's; Lauren would have sworn that stars were twinkling inside them. His face was neither old nor young, yet memories sorrowful and joyous were written all over it. The strangest thing about him though was his ears, they had gentle pointed tips.  
  
There was a very long pause. Lauren couldn't take it all in. How could it be real? She had read the Lord of the Rings when she was 11, and although she hadn't finished the book, she knew enough to know that Middle Earth was a fictional place. Obviously these people were mad fans trying to create the world in which they love. Totally weird, she thought.  
  
Elrond could see the doubt in her face, and was rather glad that she had it. The story of her past was a strange and different one, even to Middle Earth. He was glad that she didn't fall for anything that anyone said. However it made the task of convincing her even harder and time was not on their side.  
  
Lauren focused her gaze on the floor, wooden and polished, unable to find anything to say. She didn't know whether to believe it or not.  
  
Gandalf was watching her closely, seeing the hard choice that he had put before her. "You must trust us Tarwenmir. We mean you no harm. We need your help," he added in quickly, wanting her to know why they had bought her here.  
  
"Why do you insist on calling me 'Tarwenmir' all the time? You know that my name is Lauren, so please use it." She stopped again, pinching herself on her arm to see if she would wake up back home on her bed, having nodded off whilst reading a book. It didn't work; all that she was left with was a nasty mark on her arm. "How can I trust you, when everything that you have told me isn't true?"  
  
"You must understand, here your name is Tarwenmir, not Lauren as you wish it to be." Elrond spoke with authority, forcing the words in to truth into her mind. "We know that it is hard, but you must trust us. Your past is long and complicated, but I feel if your memory is refreshed, you will believe what we are telling you is true."  
  
"What, even if you tell me my 'supposed' past, I still don't believe you? What will happen to me then? Will I get to go back home?"  
  
"I am uncertain, for the situation is complicated," Gandalf cut in, anxious to get started.  
  
"Then please, refresh my memory of my past. And if you wouldn't mind, I would very much like a bite to eat, for as Gandalf is aware I haven't eaten, haven't eaten since-"  
  
Lauren glanced out of a ledge that covered the spare wall behind her, the others were covered in shelves full of books. She noticed that the sky was dark, meaning that the time was near to midnight. "I haven't eaten for 18 hours, and the events of the previous day have rather worn me out."  
  
"I have some food over here Tarwen, feel free to come and join us. Whilst you eat Gandalf and I will inform you of your past." Elrond was gesturing to a tray on his desk that Lauren hadn't noticed before. She carefully managed to lift her legs up below her, and, leaning heavily on the sofa she managed to make her way over to the desk. She sat down on the chair next to Gandalf, and began to eat the delicious food in front of her.  
  
There was a small loaf of bread, warm and fresh from the oven. She was even happier to notice the jar of jam next to it, carefully undid the lid as she helped herself to a section of the bread. The smell of raspberries flew through her nose, and she eagerly spread some over the golden bread. It was deliciously sweet and slightly toasted, just the way she like it. There was also a variety of fruits, from an apple to a bunch of grapes, along with a bottle of water. Lauren was slightly discouraged from the water, for she hated drinking it plain. Only under desperate circumstances would she drink it plain, yet she decided that she was thirsty enough anyway. The water was cool, like the water from the river. But then of course it was, it probably came from it.  
  
She was interrupted from her ravenous feast by a polite cough, Lauren suddenly remembered that the two men were waiting for her to quieten down and listen. She blushed a little when she saw the slightly amused expressions on their faces, smirking lips and lit up eyes. She closed her mouth, and gulped the contents down, realising that she must of looked very un-ladylike.  
  
"Sorry," she said as soon as she had swallowed.  
  
"I think I should be partly sorry, for I had not realised that you would be so hungry. Please forgive me." Gandalf felt a little mean, she must have been starving.  
  
"Well, now that we have your attention and the mood is a little lighter, I feel that we may begin." Elrond looked deeply into her dark eyes as he spoke, hoping for her to be able to relive her past as he spoke. "Let me tell you this now, so that you will not be too shocked when the time comes. Your past is rather sad, and in some ways should not have happened. You must know that you are not Lauren, in any way what so ever. You were also not born on earth, to the people that you have known as your parents."  
  
"Wait," Lauren cut in, a small fire beginning to burn in her eyes. She was now getting angry. "If I was never Lauren as you say, then who am I may I ask? You see I've always, always known myself as Lauren, so I feel that you are incorrect. I have been Lauren for my entire life, all 16 years of them. And if the people who I thought were my parents aren't really, well then who the hell are they? What happened to my real parents?" She gazed at Elrond, who was regarding her with worried eyes. He knew the questions would come, but he didn't like to give the answers.  
  
"Well, Gandalf?" she asked again, this time turning to face him. He was looking sympathetically at her, from his expression she could read it all. "You're, you're not saying - not saying that they died? Are you?" it came out a small croak, her throat was hoarse. She could feel new tears welling up in her eyes, washing out the anger and the flames. But she wouldn't cry again, not in front of them.  
  
She turned away from them, instead focusing her gaze on the world outside the office window. A moon hung low in the black sky that was dusted with stars sparkling in the distance.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tarwenmir, but you're words are correct. Your parents are dead, and have been for many years." Gandalf said, feeling a part of her pain, for he himself had tried to help, but he had arrived too late and unprepared.  
  
"How long?" she whispered, still staring out at the moon.  
  
"Nearly 2000 years ago."  
  
She had not expected that. She whirled her head round to face Gandalf, curiosity and anger now replacing the sorrow. "Say that again."  
  
"You must understand Tarwenmir, time between the two worlds is very different, yet the same in a sense if you follow my meaning. In middle earth, the death of your parents happened nearly 2000 years ago. However, in the world that you have lived in for those years since, only 10 have passed."  
  
Lauren couldn't take it in. When was she 2000 years old? Wouldn't you look like some frail bean, by the time you were 100 at least? She knew she didn't look like a frazzled potato, all wrinkly and weak. She was confused, and Elrond noticed her uncertainty.  
  
"Let me explain," he began. "A day in middle earth lasts for the same amount as a day in the world that you have lived in for so long does. It feels the same, days and nights in both. However time passes quicker in Middle Earth, for a reason only the Valar know. Time passes slower on earth. You were nearly 600 years old when this tragedy began. You were sent to Earth for your protection and safety, yet there you were only 6 years old."  
  
"So, you're saying that I've lived on earth since I was 6, and ten years I lived believing that my parents were the ones I lived with and that I belonged in that world. So 2000 years have passed here since I left. Am I correct?"  
  
Gandalf and Elrond both smiled and relaxed, knowing that she had gotten the hang of the difference in time. But Lauren just stared at them in bewilderment.  
  
"Excuse me, but how exactly can I be 2600 years old?" She knew they were now definitely ridiculous and that she had to get away. "Um, in case you don't know, humans barely live until 100." Lauren laughed, knowing that they would have to have an amazing miraculous story to answer that.  
  
Elrond however went serious, leaning forward in his chair, his gaze fixed on her. She was freaked out by the look in his eyes, it was sorrowful, the stars shining brightly. The gaze pierced right through her; it was like having your soul read. "You are not human," he simply said.  
  
There was an even longer pause this time, Lauren was unsure of how long they remained in silence. Her eyes never left his, never blinking, her breathing slow and quiet. "Then what am I?"  
  
The strange thing about the situation was that Lauren finally understood. She finally understood what she was, and she believed the story that she was being told. She knew in that instance that she was an elf. It suddenly clicked in her head. The age, her slightly pointed ears. Her eyesight had always been good, and her hearing was rather accurate for a human. She'd read the part of Lord of the Rings that described the elves. "I'm an elf?" she asked Elrond confidently for the first time since she'd arrived in Middle Earth.  
  
He nodded his head slowly, relief washing over his face. Gandalf was relieved also; they both knew that she was starting to believe them. However she hadn't gotten the answer completely right.  
  
"Actually," Gandalf said as he relit his pipe, "You are a half-elf. You see, your mother was a mortal." Lauren nodded her head, glad to know the truth. It didn't make her believe them any less though. She had never thought that she belonged on earth. She never felt like she actually fitted in. She was completely different from the other kids at school. More peaceful was one way to describe it, for she never wanted to fight in the school battle, party and drink every Friday and Saturday night. She had always preferred reading and being around animals.  
  
"Is that why my ears are not so pointy as yours are?" she asked Elrond, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yes, and for that reason it made it easier for us to leave you amongst the humans that you have lived with for a great part of you life, without being too different."  
  
"But why? Why did you need to send me to earth, why couldn't I stay here in Middle Earth? What happened to my parents."  
  
"Let me begin from the beginning, Tarwenmir. You see, your father was an elf. In fact he was a rather close friend of mine. He was born and spent most of his life in Rivendell. But occasionally he would wander off for months, even years sometimes. But he always returned. However, the last time that he went off wandering, he returned with a mortal woman."  
  
"Your mother," Gandalf cut in, she gave him a small smile, glad that he was sitting by her side.  
  
"However, you must understand. It was foolish of him to fall in love with a mortal woman, and I tried everything to make him see sense and send this woman back off home."  
  
"But why? What was wrong with him falling in love with a mortal woman? Surely there is nothing wrong with an elf loving a mortal?" Lauren was slightly horrified that Elrond had done such a thing. She had always been taught that love conquered all, and that race nor age did not matter as long as you were in love with the other person.  
  
Elrond was about to protest, but Gandalf suddenly leant forward, blocking his chance. "You know that Elves are immortal, am I correct?" Lauren nodded quickly, eager to hear Elrond's reason.  
  
"Elves, like Elrond and your father, can only die if they are slain, or if they suffer of a broken heart. Mortals die when they reach a certain age, when their bodies cannot hold life anymore, or when they too are also slain. However, if an elf loves a mortal, then he too will die when she does, not out of age or suffering but of a broken heart."  
  
"Elves were not born to die, the Valar did not wish for it to be so. Your father was writing himself a death wish, and he was digging his own grave. He was one of my friends, and I did not want to loose him, as selfish as it may seem to you. So I tried to persuade him to leave this woman. However I then realised how much he loved her, and knew he would suffer from a broken heart one way or another."  
  
Lauren's anger subsided a little, knowing that he was only doing what he thought was best. "So, my father stayed with my mother, and they had me."  
  
"Exactly. They loved you dearly, you were their little angel. Your mother cared for you night and day. Your father worshipped the ground you walked on. You grew up in a happy family, and you were envied by all of Rivendell."  
  
"Hang on a second, I don't get it. You said earlier that I was 600 years old when this tragedy began. But my mother couldn't have possibly lived that long if she was a mortal, and my father would have died from a broken heart when she died. I don't understand."  
  
"Ahh, I'm glad that you bought that up. It is actually a rather strange thing, but you see your father loved your mother so much, that his love spared her, and as long as he stayed true to her and loved her, then she would remain alive."  
  
"But that didn't happen, did it? Something went wrong." Lauren was fascinated by her past, yet she was eager to know what tragedy had occurred to ruin her families happiness.  
  
"Yes and no," Gandalf said, taking over from Elrond. "I will recite the rest, as this part is clearer to me, and I also have a part to play."  
  
"You knew my parents?"  
  
"Yes I did, quite well in fact. Your father was a wise man, and your mother was very interested in my work, we got along quite well in fact."  
  
"But what happened?" Lauren was growing rather impatient. The darkness in the sky was beginning to fade, dawn was fast approaching in the east.  
  
"Your father killed her, in cold blood. He stopped loving her, and murdered her in a blind rage." Gandalf spoke the words slowly and gently, yet nonetheless they slammed into Lauren hard.  
  
"Why?" she managed to say, her voice quivering and eyes watering, though she wouldn't cry. She couldn't even remember them. What kind of a daughter was she?  
  
"He turned to the dark side, became a traitor. His spirit became evil, and he gradually stopped loving your mother. That in itself would have caused her to die, but he wanted her to suffer, so he attacked her one night, when she was putting you to sleep." He squeezed her hand gently, but he knew that he could not repair the damage. She would remember soon enough, and that would be terrifying in its own right.  
  
But Lauren wasn't feeling sad anymore. Instead, a fire was now burning brightly within her eyes, drying out the tears .Elrond saw the flame light up in her dark eyes, and gasped in astonishment. He would speak to Gandalf about it later, now was not the time.  
  
"Did he want to kill me too?" she asked in a whisper, afraid of the answer. She looked at Gandalf, and saw him nod slowly. It attacked her heart to know that her own father wanted her dead. "Then how am I still alive if I was with my mother at the time?"  
  
Suddenly she stopped in silence. Then she remembered her dreams, and it all made sense. They weren't dreams they were memories, of her and her mother. Why she hadn't figure it out before she didn't know.  
  
"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Lauren jumped as a voice screamed in her ear, and she jumped again when she realised that she wasn't with Gandalf and Elrond anymore.  
  
But then it hit Lauren again, she was watching her past. She could see a little girl, a small child with long raven hair that looked like her own. 'That's because it is you, silly!' a small voice said in her mind, yet she pushed it away, trying to concentrate on what was happening, what had happened in her past.  
  
"Mummy, wake up, please! Daddy's gone mad!" Lauren noticed the small child crying over her mother, who was lying on the floor gasping for air.  
  
"Go," she dimly heard, as the man ran over to the child who dodged quickly out of the way, screaming in terror. Lauren noticed that the man had black hair similar to Elrond's, yet his eyes were like hers only worse, flames burning brightly and fiercely swallowing the darkness.  
  
He began knocking over items all over the room, and then Lauren grimaced as she saw the knife that he was holding in his left arm. She noticed the child yelling at him, crying and scared. He lunged for her, but he missed.  
  
"I'll get Mithrandir mummy, I promise," the small voice said as her father lunged for her a second time, even angrier. The girl ran from the house, tripping and stumbling over her little dress. But she never looked back, and for this Lauren was glad.  
  
The man was now advancing for the women; who was knocking at deaths door on the floor. She was writhing in agony, and it ripped Lauren to pieces. She couldn't watch no more, not wanting to see her die at the hands of her father. She turned away, and back into reality.  
  
She choked as she breathed again, her body after sitting still for so long gasping for air. Tears ran down her cheeks, it all made sense now. Gandalf and Elrond watched her carefully, but neither one went to her for she needed to be alone in her time of grief.  
  
"I believe you." The words were barely spoken, but they heard in the silence. She had cried for some time, yet now the tears had begun to cease. Dawn was striking the room, lighting up the darkness that filled the room and Lauren's heart.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked them, her fists clanged by her sides and gaze at her feet. "Did he die? Did I reach you Gandalf?"  
  
"You found me on my way, for I sensed that something was wrong. Not all of it am I clear on just yet, yet when we arrived back at your house, your mother was dead. I didn't want you to see her, so I left you outside. I did it for the best you know, for you had already seen too much."  
  
"Your father had disappeared, yet we knew that he had fled to evil. We feared greatly for your safety, and I'm sorry to tell you but this was only one reason. You were so young, so Gandalf and I made the decision that we thought best." Elrond said, now awake from his silence. "Gandalf sometimes travelled between this world and the world in which you became Lauren. He decided to take you here with him. There you would be immortal and at risk to new dangers, but you would be safe from your father. He put a spell on your memory, which now only you can break, and gave you a new name. He then gave you to a couple whom he trusted in that world, thought they knew nothing about him. They took you and raised you as their own."  
  
"But why, if I may ask, did you bring me back now? Why is it you took me from my new home?" Lauren was growing weary, and she was filled with much sorrow and anger. Yet she needed to know this.  
  
"Because of one other, who like myself has travelled between both worlds. He needs your help, and only you I'm afraid can help him." Gandalf said, as he turned to the door. Lauren followed his gaze, and then noticed a tall figuring standing there, framed by the light beside him.  
  
May I present, Olthatirad, or as you may recognize him, John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, the dream reader of our land."  
  
Lauren sat stunned into silence. This was too much. She stared at the man in disbelief. He wasn't dead, he was alive, and he'd written about a real world, a world that she was now in. But why did he need her help? 


End file.
